


Jurgen Leitner and Robert Smirke

by MercyOhJeez



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 1800s, AU, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Gay, I wrote this with a friend, Jurgen and Robert live in the same timeline, M/M, Post-Canon, Somewhere, Strangers to Lovers, TMA, also its way too long, at a party, idk its cute, it took 10 hours of rp total, it took even longer to actually set it up, its so gay, seriously i put too much work into this, there's a letter chain before this but i cant be bothered to type that shit out, they fail at saving the world because theyre both dead but eY!, this is set in the 1800s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyOhJeez/pseuds/MercyOhJeez
Summary: How would Robert Smirke and Jurgen Leitner have gotten along?The happenings at, and after, a party that Jurgen Leitner and Robert Smirke went to to befriend Maxwell Rayner. Jonah Magnus happens.They have been threatened by Jonah Magnus before, (Jurgen owns a small library, and collects haunted books but he's not obsessed yet) he stole one of Jurgen's books and Robert has been victim of him also, don't ask.Maxwell is the one throwing the party.(This happens in correlation to a letter chain me and my friend wrote to eachother still planning on writing all of those down in a Word document give me time TvT)
Relationships: Jurgen Leitner/Robert Smirke
Kudos: 3





	Jurgen Leitner and Robert Smirke

``Can I get you some wine?`` A waiter asked Robert. He shook his head firmly, stepping away from the waiter. He was impatiently tapping on the floor with his foot, while checking the clock every few minutes. He hadn’t even seen the host of the party yet; the whole reason he had even come. To befriend Maxwell Rayner. To find allies. While he wasn’t going to entrust him with all of his own knowledge, he did need a certain amount of people to like him over Jonah Magnus. He glanced at the door, wondering whether Jurgen would come or not. But at the same time, hoping that Jonah wouldn’t come through that door.  
Jurgen thinks about the invitation he had gotten a few days before, going over the details. Was he at the right house? Was he wearing the right attire? Would Robert even be there? But before he knew it he was already at the front door of the building. Stepping inside made him nervous, especially since the door closed just a bit too loudly for his taste. He rearranged his posture and handed his invitation over to be checked, he was let in and immediately looked for Robert.  
Robert wasn't looking at the door any longer, so he didn't notice Jurgen coming in. He was chatting with some lady that he didn't even know the name of, just to distract himself from the nerves he was feeling. The chattering in the hall was overwhelmingly loud, and Robert barely heard anything of what she said.  
Jurgen thought it would be easy to find Robert, who always wore his top hat to outings like these, but alas he could not find him after looking for quite a while. One of the people he did meet was the party's host, Maxwell Rayner.  
``Wait, so what did you say your name was again? I can barely hear you with all of the chattering.`` Maxwell exclaimed.  
"Oh, uhm, it's Jurgen Leitner! The owner of the library just out of town?" Jurgen regained his posture while he was a little... shocked by the greeting the host had given him.  
``Ah. Sure. Who brought you?`` He told Jurgen, examining him. Rayners eyes seemed cloudy, and if people didn't know any better, they would assume him to be blind.  
"I-I brought myself. Although I was... Am, actually expecting the company of Robert Smirke? The architect?" Jurgen was lightly insulted.  
``yes, I did invite him. Although he rarely shows up. I haven't seen him yet, but he's probably here somewhere. Or not, there's really no way to tell, is there?`` Maxwell stared Jurgen straight in the eye, not blinking even once.  
"Well the top hat usually- uhm- it usually sticks out a bit." Jurgen got heavily uncomfortable while the man was looking at him, and tried to be polite and look anywhere else.  
``Well, then I suggest you go looking for him, hmm?`` He stated. And without a goodbye, he walked away, disappearing into the crowd.  
Jurgen blinks a single time, a little shocked. He looked around again, still looking for that damned top hat.  
Robert was standing a little bit more in sight now, trying to distance himself from the crowd a little bit.  
"Hello there Robert! I've heard all about you!" Mordechai Lukas, another one of the guests approached Robert. "All good things, all good things, yes of course."  
Robert raised his head upon hearing his name, making direct eye contact with Mordechai. ``Greetings.`` He said, his expression not changing.  
"Lovely to meet you too! I haven't heard from you in a while, no appearances in the newspaper lately either, hmm?" Mordechai continued, accusingly.  
``Don't really like the news. A lot of misconceptions. So I have indeed tried to distance myself from the public, yes.`` His voice was calm and collected, and he carefully chose his words.  
"Ah, very true, my good sir, very true..." Mordechai thought of another subject to talk about as he ran out of words to say, ending upon the usual small talk people usually make a parties. "Who have you brought with you tonight, then?"  
``Oh, didn't properly invite anyone. I did write someone, but I have no confirmation about whether he is actually coming or not.`` He studied Mordechai's face. ``I'm sorry, who are you?``  
Mordechai shot a dirty look at Robert after the last sentence, "Well, the one and only Mordechai Lukas, of course! But I don't blame you for forgetting, it's a cruel world and there's a lot of people to meet! That being said, ta-tah!" And like that, Mordechai walks over to somebody else to talk to, muttering to himself.  
Robert raised his eyebrow, not minding the shortness of the conversation one bit. He sighed, looking around for Jurgen once again.  
Jurgen has been dragging himself around the room, trying to find Robert and when he finally sees the top hat, he almost can't lower his voice, "Robert!" He said, a little softer than his throat had wanted him to.  
Upon hearing Jurgen call out to him, he twirled around, making eye contact with Jurgen. ``Jurgen! You made it.`` He said, clear glee in his voice.  
"Robert! Lovely to see you here, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" He really wouldn't, Maxwell threw parties sparingly, about every five years, actually. Jurgen smiled at Robert, grabbing his shoulder as if when he let go he would lose him.  
``Ah, well, I'm glad to see you. So you received my letter on time?``  
"In fact, I did! I'm so glad you invited me to come, I wouldn't have come if I didn't have anybody to go with..."  
Robert was wearing a turtleneck, which hid all of his newly gained scars, apart from a scratch on his cheek. ``I wouldn't expect too much fun here, though. Most people here are quite rude and stuck up.``  
"Yes, agreed. I had a talk with the host... Do you know if he is blind? His eyes are a... beautifully interesting colour? Very white, but so deep." Jurgen sighed.  
``You talked with Maxwell?`` He said, his voice higher than usual. ``Was he- were you nice to him? We need to keep him as our friend. And no, I don't believe he's blind. Looks like it, though.``  
"I did! I tried my best to be as kind as possible, too! Uhm, I trust you, yes? But if you could tell me why we need to befriend him it'd be very pleasant, since he isn't."  
Robert sighed deeply. ``I don't like him either. But, whether we like it or not, he does hold a certain amount of power. We can't go against Jonah Magnus with just the two of us. We need people that prefer us over him. And that's tricky. Jonah is incredibly charismatic.``  
"As is he! I don't know if I can actually talk to that man! I barely got any words in at all before..." Jurgen looked at the ground and took his hand off of Robert's shoulder.  
``I'll do the talking then.`` Robert said softly. ``And we don't need to go all in immediately. We can attempt to slowly gain his trust, yes?``  
Jurgen almost didn't hear Robert over the chatter of the other guests, but could make out what he was trying to convey. He nodded in response.  
``So, what are we going to do now?`` He asked Jurgen, not being comfortable in a party environment. He was also still glancing at the door every now and then.  
"P-party? Honestly, how do you party? I almost never go to these outings and frankly, I have no idea." Jurgen was looking around the room, but mostly looking at Robert.  
``That makes two of us. I only came for Rayner. Ah, and to keep you company, of course.`` It was only 9.30 in the evening, and there was still plenty of time for Jonah Magnus to show up.  
Jurgen didn't actually respond, he just nodded along, but slightly blushed at the second remark. He glanced at his pocket watch nervously, like a habit.  
``Do you think Magnus is coming?`` Robert asked, out of the blue, really hoping that he would reply with no.  
Jurgen lightly jumped at the name, and got a little bit shaky in his movement, "I-I sure hope not! But there is always a possibility..." Jurgen slumped, trying to find a way to deny Jonah would show up.  
Robert sighed. ``I know. Just needed to hear it from you in order to accept it. What do we do if he does show up?`` His heart was pounding against his chest.  
"Uhm... Run? I-I have no idea..." Jurgen could sense Robert tensing up a bit, and laid his hand back on his shoulder, "I don't know why M-Magnus would show up, though."  
``I mean, many opportunities for him, here. So, it would make sense. But I don't think I'm clever enough to make conversation with him. I haven't actively hated on him, but I assume he knows I don't want to work with him. And oh dear, what if he involves you.``  
Jurgen stares at a designated spot just above Robert's head, thinking. "Sorry for my foul wording but I hate him. Actively." Jurgen looks Robert in the eye.  
Robert shrugged. ``I understand. I mean, he has stolen from you. I really don't want to admit it, but to be frank, I'm quite scared of him. He knows no limits.`` Robert absently stroke the scratch on his cheek, staring at the door.  
Jurgen nods, "Well, there's no time to dwell on possibilities, should we... What should we do?"  
``If everything goes according to our predictions, you run. To a back room, or something. I stay.``  
"I- I run? Hopefully not... That only if Magnus shows up... How about we try to relax, and maybe get a wine, try to start a c-conversation with Maxwell?" Jurgen seems a little... In denial of Jonah showing up.  
``Of course. Lead the way.`` Robert said, NOT relaxed. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Jonah WOULD show up. And soon too.  
Jurgen tries to -he really does- navigate the room, but can't find a single waiter, nor Maxwell anywhere.  
The door loudly opens, and slams shut again.   
``Just stay close to me.`` Robert said, not noticing Jonah yet.  
Jurgen is lightly shaking, "Do you think? I mean is there anybody else who would arrive this fashionably late?"  
Robert eyes widened, upon looking at the door. ``Okay, don't freak out, but it's him. Stay calm. Don't lose me.``  
Jurgen's hand on Robert's shoulder tightens a little bit, actually gripping it like his life was dependent on it. "B-but what about you?! he's going after you!"  
``Let him try.`` Robert grinned. ``Better me than you.``  
"Robert-" Jurgen tries to think of something to change his mind, but he knows how stubborn Robert can be.  
``No. Just let it happen.``  
Jurgen puts his other hand on Roberts shoulder too, almost hiding his tall figure behind him.  
Jonah was looking around, a smug grin on his face, obviously looking for someone. ``Stay calm, okay? He won't harm you.`` Robert said softly.  
Jurgen stays where he is, waiting for something to happen.  
You guessed it, Jonah directly approaches Robert and Jurgen.  
``Fuck, he's coming our way.``  
"Robert- what do I- what do I do?" Jurgen is lightly panicking.  
``I told you, just stay calm, nothing bad will happen.``  
"We- uhm, this may sound like a weird idea, but we could leave the party?"  
``I somehow think that's worse. He's already seen us.``  
Jurgen stays quiet.  
Jonah Magnus was quite close, and already opened his mouth. ``Greetings.`` His voice was unpleasant to listen to, if you weren't used to it.  
"Magnus! Wh- eh- hello there!" Jurgen gets out from behind Robert, "H-how are you today?"  
"Could be better. But it could always be better, yeah?"  
"A-ah, yes? Any new... Projects?" Jurgen tried to keep his snarky remarks away from the dangerous man.  
"Always, always." He says, grinning.  
"Well, lovely to see you but I think there are other guests who'd love to have a chat with the 'fabled' Jonah Magnus, don't you?" Jurgen said it a little fast, but still understandable.  
"Why yes of course. Hello Robert."  
"Not really in the mood to discuss things, thank you." Robert said, raising his eyebrow.  
Jurgen tries to exchange a look with Robert but soon enough realizes about the staring contest the two started. Robert says nothing, and neither does Jonah. Jonah was grinning just a little bit too much, while Robert was just annoyed. Robert didn't want to be the first one to talk again.  
"Are you sure?" Jonah asked. "You're on the wrong side of history, Robert."  
"How about we go grab a wine, Robert- I think he was clear enough, Jonah." Jurgen tried to be intimidating, but the stuttering told him otherwise.  
"I don't drink, Jurgen." He said. "And I disagree quite strongly, Jonah."  
"you don't?" He said softly, "Well, we still have other people to talk to, right Robert?"  
"Ah, well. Are you sure you're strong enough to face the consequences?" Magnus said, overpowering Jurgens soft voice. Jurgen is shaking in his slacks.  
"No, but I sure as hell am going to try. We're leaving, Jurgen." Robert said, softly pushing Jurgen forward.  
Jurgen leans back a bit to the side of Robert's head to whisper "But Maxwell?" in his ear.  
"Our lives are more important, don't you think?" Robert said, pushing Jurgen towards the exit.  
"He- he wouldn't murder us in an open space like this, would he?" Jurgen stepped along with Robert, knowing that there really was no better option.  
``Not sure.`` He replied quickly, putting on his long black coat. ``We can't assume what he is and is not capable of, that's too dangerous.``  
Jurgen nodded and picked up his own light beige coat, ready to step out of the room.  
``I like your coat.`` Robert said casually, pushing the big door open.  
"Thank you! I made it myself so that's lovely to hear!"  
``Really? How did you do that?`` Robert said, in awe.  
"Well, I had some help from Janvy choosing the right fabric, but my mother thought me how to sew some years ago!" Jurgen got almost overly excited about his coat.  
Robert smiled softly. ``That's quite admirable.``  
"With some years I mean ten years. My mother gave me a sewing machine as a parting gift for me leaving home." Jurgen smiled at the fond memory. "oh gosh it's been ten years... I should pay her a visit some time..."  
``I'm sure she would love that.`` Robert said softly, overly invested in whatever Jurgen had to say.  
They had reached the street after the door -once again- loudly fell shut.  
"And... where to?"  
Robert shrugged. ``Home, I guess.`` Roberts fairly new wounds were stinging under his turtleneck. The doctor had told him that it would take quite a while for them to heal, and that they would most likely all turn into scars.  
"Well-" Jurgen took out his pocket watch, checking the time- "just in time for dinner! Well I don't know if I could've dined in that room anyway..." Jurgen hugs his coat a little.  
Robert nodded. ``That would've been quite the nightmare.``  
In the sunlight Jurgen could finally see a little better, the party room had not been well lit. He looks over at Robert and sees the gash at this cheek.  
"My goodness! Robert, I read about your injury but I thought you said it wouldn't scar! This definitely will, I'm afraid... A-are you okay?" Jurgen was very concerned for his associate. Jurgen grabbed Robert's chin, pointing it in a different direction so he could see the cut better.  
``Oh, this one's not that bad.`` He said, well, lying. Shocked over Jurgen's touch.  
"THIS ONE?!"  
``yeah,`` he said softly, almost whispering.  
"Robert! Please! Come over to mine, Janvy is great at taking care of wounds. Please let her take care of you!" Jurgen was genuinely concerned for Robert. He grabbed his arm and almost started to drag him along, giving him no choice.  
``Jurgen, please, that's too kind, they're just some scratches-`` He sighed, knowing that Jurgen wouldn't listen to him. Jurgen hailed over the nearest carriage, almost pushing Robert inside and telling the address to the carrier, then stepping in himself.  
``Well, guess I have no choice then.`` He said, just a little bit of glee in his voice.  
"No. you don't."  
Robert chuckled softly, staring out of the window.  
Jurgen sat his hand on the middle seat, right next to Robert's, also staring out of his window. He knew the ride wasn't long but his concern for Robert didn't die down during the ride. Robert, not noticing that Jurgens hand was also there, accidently touched it. He quickly pulled back his hand.  
Jurgen looked over To Robert, lightly blushing, and smiling, yet the concern in his eyes was well, concerning.  
``Is it far?`` Robert asked, his voice suddenly raspy.  
"A-a few minutes, if you look over there-" Jurgen points at one of the taller buildings- "That is my library."  
Jurgen leans over Jurgen to look through the window on his side. ``Wow, it's impressively beautiful.``  
"I'm sure you could do a better job, I mean, it's a little too... square? for what I really like."  
``You want me to build one for you?`` Robert said, jokingly, leaning back into his seat again.  
Jurgen smirks a little, "Imagine that, you, building a library for me?" He laughs lightly.  
``Would be quite something, hmm?`` He said, smiling. Jurgen smiled in return.  
"Your stop, sirs." The carrier said as he came to a slow stop before the library.  
Robert opened the carriage door and stepped outside. Jurgen exits too, already fiddling with his keys to get inside when the door suddenly swings open.  
"Mister Leitner! You're back already?" There was a girl in the entrance of the building, "Ohh, and you brought your date with you?"  
Robert blushed, just a little bit. ``I'm not- his date.`` He awkwardly said, playing with his hat.  
Jurgen looks back at Robert, walking past the girl to get inside, "no, no, not my date indeed." He gestured for Robert to come inside. "Please, make yourself at home."  
Robert, anxious, was literally standing in the middle of the hall, unmoving, not wanting to be rude.  
"You're allowed to hang up your coat, y'know?" The girl says, walking along with Jurgen.  
``Right. Yes.`` Robert quickly stutters, hanging his coat up, together with his hat.  
the girl abruptly turns around, now standing in front of Robert with her hand stuck out, "Very nice to meet you, My name is Janvy."  
"Tut-tut! I already know enough about you, Mister Leitner made sure of that."  
He shortly shook it. ``I'm R- Ah. He did?``  
"Janvy! Well, she is a curious little badger, right Janvy?" Jurgen smiles at her. Janvy smiles back excitedly. Robert smiles, trying to not look at Jurgen.  
"Well, Janvy, I didn't bring him along for small talk, look at his cheek for me, please?" Jurgen says with familiarity, like he's said things like it a million times before.  
``Well, I'm sure that's not necessary. The doctor has checked all of the wounds, and-``  
"I'm on it!"  
Jurgen carefully walks back to Robert, making sure Janvy is being careful and well-mannered. Robert is looking anywhere but Jurgens eyes. Janvy, however, is very excited about meeting Robert for the first time.  
"Please just let her look at it for a minute, she's graduating medical school this yea-" "Herbal and physical well-being! to... be exact." Janvy smiles, looking at Jurgen to ask permission to come closer. "No, the name doesn't make sense, I know, I've asked a million times."  
Robert nods, trusting Jurgen. ``Of course.``  
Jurgen points out where the cut he saw, but quickly realizes that Robert had mentioned more cuts.  
"uhm... Robert, you'll have to show your other cuts too... to see if they're infected." Jurgen reddened in the face, realizing what he was actually asking.  
``Oh, right, uhfcourse.`` He said, quickly removing his blazer and turtleneck. Robert was blushing slightly. Jurgen looks a different way, and Janvy comes a bit closer. She's smirking at Jurgen.  
She gently touches Robert's cheek, inspecting the smaller cut, then looks at some of the deeper ones on his neck and chest. Janvy is being surprisingly gentle for such a wild soul.  
``Are they bad?`` Robert asks Janvy, looking at Jurgens back.  
"Hmmm... I've seen worse, and that's saying something because I'm not even an actual nurse yet. None of them seem to be infected, but I would actually try to keep cloth out of the wounds." Jurgen went to the nearest bookshelf around the corner, scanning over the books.  
``Ah, alright. See, Jurgen? I told you. Nothing too bad.`` He said loudly.  
"Still worth checking out!" Jurgen said, loud enough to hear. Robert shook his head, gniffling.  
"Yeah, in fact, let me get something so you can wear your shirt without infecting the wounds." Janvy says, racing up some stairs. "we don't want Mister Leitner dying over there now, do we?" She winks.  
``H-`` He closes his mouth before even finishing the first word, and he really hoped Jurgen didn't hear Janvy say that.  
Janvy comes back with a small bowl and some herbs, all different colours and sizes. She mixed them in the bowl and adds... something. She grinds the mixture together. "If I apply this to the wounds it should be enough to keep them clear of infection, if it doesn't, come back sometime... well I'm sure that'll happen anyway."  
``I- great. Thank you so much.`` He smiled at her, grateful.  
"mmhhmmm" she humms, as she slowly, yet carefully applies it to the wounds.  
``Jurgen, what're you doing?`` Robert asks, not seeing him when looking around.  
"Oh don't worry about him he's just distracting himself" Janvy looks around, unable to find him either. "Mister Leitner, could you get started with dinner?"  
"But Janvy, you're the better cook here, and we have a guest!" A voice could be heard at the other side of the room. Robert just stares forward, trying not to flinch when the medicine stuff touches his infected wounds.  
"and, done! you're good to go. Now put your shirt back on before Mister Leitner passes out, please" she smiles.  
He nodded. ``Thank you, once again.`` He put his shirt back on, standing up.  
"no problem! Mister Leitner! It's safe again!" she yelled to the other side of the room. Jurgen comes back a bit and leans on one of the standing bookshelves. "You're cooking, right?"  
Robert is just goofily smiling at Jurgen.  
"Yes, yes, don't worry now go do... whatever, I'm going to get cooking." She grins, looking over at Jurgen, copying his pose.   
Jurgen smiles back at Robert.  
``She's nice.`` He stated.  
"Yeah, I couldn't put up with her if she wasn't." He smiles, and looks down a little.  
He nods, even though he doesn't know what it's like to have loyal employees or assistants.   
"But what do you want to do? We have some time to spare."  
``Oh, well-`` He takes some time to think, ``I don't know, what do you want to do?``  
"I... Good question." Jurgen goes to sit down at the couch by a window.  
Robert sits down next to him. ``So do you like- Live in your library?`` He asks carefully.  
"Yeah, the second floor is more of a living space, there's two rooms there, one what I like to call my study, yet it's really my bedroom, and Janvy's room." Jurgen smiles  
``Ah, yes.`` Robert says. his eyes move to Jurgen’s lips for one fraction of a second, but then he quickly looks away again. ``You really need a bigger space.``  
"Practically, yes, actually, not really." Jurgen glances at the small pile of books next to one of shelves, "In about three years I'll need to find a bigger space. when I planned it out I didn't think my assistant would also live in the library..."  
``Hmm.`` Robert mutters, sunken away in his own thoughts.  
Jurgen noticed how Robert wasn't making coherent answers, and knew something was up, "penny for your thoughts?"  
``Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking.`` He says, absently. ``About everything.``  
Jurgen hesitates to ask a question, "Everything?"  
``Well, quite a lot.``  
Jurgen moves a little, takes off his shoes and puts his feet on the couch, hugging his legs. "Any specific thoughts?*  
``I don't want to make you worry.``  
"It's making me worry that you're thinking in general, please?" Jurgen laughs at his own joke silently, "Well, I'll ask you again, penny for your thoughts?"  
Robert smiles softly. ``Well, there's just a lot going on right now. And- I don't know how to deal with any of it. At all. I pretend to know what I'm doing, but I'm not. And I'm just pulling you right into my own problems.``   
"Honestly, I don't think you pulled me in." Jurgen smiles, "It's more like I just wandered in myself. Yet it does not seem to escape me that I first bothered you with The key of Solomon..." His smile fades a little.  
Robert sighed. "I just don't want them to hurt you; you're innocent, and shouldn't have to suffer for my mistakes, nor my actions. And also, the picture is so, so big. Impossible for any human mind to comprehend."  
Jurgen looks a slight bit puzzled at the word 'innocent', "You call me innocent yet any of the books that I have collected here in my library could undoubtedly kill you if handled incorrectly?" Jurgen smiles.   
Robert mutters something so softly, that no one could understand it.  
"But you're not doing it for yourself." He then says, more clear.  
"I'm doing it for the world. They're safe here. if anybody else got to these books then bad things could happen very quickly." He looks down at the couch, drawing slight patterns in it.  
``Exactly. Great morals.`` He said, admiring Jurgen while mocking himself.  
"I feel like even if you are doing it for yourself, then that is a charitable goal."  
``How?`` He asks. ``And I'm not- I mean, not anymore, I think-`` He sighs. cupping his face with his hands.  
"Well, on this Earth you can either care about others, care about yourself, or care about both... And I don't think you belong anywhere in that list." Jurgen grabbed one of Robert's wrists and pulled it away from his face, "Caring about yourself, and not losing your soul should be a great deal of life. And if you can do that, that is a charitable goal."  
I'm trying to get better at caring about my own life, instead of putting it into others, and yes, it is hard, but I know that I'll be doing better every day."  
``Y-`` He tries to form words. ``You're a good person.`` He manages to say, suppressing further emotions. ``You'll get there. But if you care about your own life, maybe we should stop working together.``  
"I don't think that is a good idea. Caring about my life and not risking it are two very different things, Robert." Jurgen looks Robert in the eye, full of care.  
``You're sure?`` He asks, his eyes kind of watery.  
"Yes, I am sure." Jurgen still hadn't let go of Robert's wrist, and grabbed Robert's hand with both of his, caressing it slightly.  
Robert blushed, quite heavily. "Alright then. Just don't endanger yourself without me to look out for you, okay?" He entangled his own hands with Jurgen's.  
Jurgen nodded, letting his head rest on the back rest of the couch.   
Robert took a moment to admire Jurgen. Just, everything about him.  
Jurgen suddenly shocks up a bit, "Oh I totally forgot to actually be a good host! Do you want something to drink? Tea?"  
Robert smiled. "No, I'm good, thank you. No need to go through effort."  
Jurgen looks a little puzzled but lays his head down again, this time looking at Robert.  
Robert looks away, afraid to lock eyes with Jurgen.  
Jurgen closes his eyes and thinks for a while.   
"Wait what happened to Janvy-"  
"She's cooking, right?”

"Yeah! what happened to me!" Janvy went to lean against a bookcase while holding a few plates with food. "Don't worry, I couldn't hear what you two were talking about over the heat, but you guys are holding hands so I'm guessing it's something good?" she smiles. Jurgen still doesn't let go of Robert's hand.  
Robert quickly pulled his hands back. "We were just- er- discussing business. So-"  
Jurgen looks at Robert the exact way Janvy does, unbelievingly.  
"Anyway, I've got food, gather round, gather round and lay down the dinner bell!" she says as the sets the plates down on the table around the corner.  
Robert hastily gets up, walking towards the table. "It looks great." Robert says, trying to forget everything that just happened. Jurgen smiles, and follows  
"She's the best cook I know. Don't tell my mother I said that, but it's true."  
Robert chuckled silently.  
Janvy smiled brightly "I can actually confirm you do not want to mess with his mom"  
"I wouldn't dare." He said.  
"Oh, Robert, are you resting here tonight? I'll have to prepare the extra bed if you do want to." Jurgen said.  
"Sure, I mean it's late, it's not really safe to travel back home tonight." He said, afterwards taking a sip of his water.  
"Ah, absolutely. Janvy, if you would please could you prepare the extra bed after dinner?"  
"Mister Leitner, you seem to have forgotten that the extra bed had broken down last time we tried to use it?" Janvy said. Jurgen had indeed forgotten.  
"Oh. Well, I can… Just go home," Robert said, knowing damn well that he couldn't.  
"Absolutely not. you had said it yourself, it is not safe to travel."  
"Oh. I'll- sleep on the floor?"  
"that would be unacceptable..."  
"Oh. Well, uh" his mind was grinding to find a solution.  
"Oh I know! Mister Leitner has a strangely large bed, I think I could fit four people on there no problem!" Janvy said, very, very excitedly.  
Robert almost choked on his water. "Oh- well-" he looked at Jurgen.  
Jurgen had his head in his hands, elbows on the table, blush up to his ears.  
"Well?" He said again, trying to get some sort of answer out of him.  
Jurgen muttered something almost unbearable, "I guess it is" He raised his head out of his hands, still slightly red, "Yes, that is an option." He said, calmly.  
Robert nodded. "Alright."  
Jurgen nodded. "A-alright."  
"seems we've gotten to a conclusion, and that were done eating..." Janvy said, barely holding back her smile.  
"Yes, does seem like it." Robert responds.  
"Robert if you want to you can go upstairs for a bit, maybe look around, make yourself familiar? Oh uhm-" Jurgen flushes lightly red again.  
"Any idea what we could give you to use as pajamas?" Janvy said, basically reading Jurgen's thoughts.  
"I can just sleep in my turtleneck. Or something," he says, tugging his shirt absently.  
"You're... okay with that?"  
"I don't know? It's the only option."  
Janvy and Jurgen looked at each other, Jurgen knowing exactly what Janvy was thinking.  
"Well, I suppose it is." Jurgen said, almost just to irritate Janvy.  
"Yeah." Robert says, his eyes darting around the room.  
"Well then, let's see how it fits." Jurgen said, almost regretting it but playing it off like he mean to say it like he did.  
Jurgen got up and made way to the stairs.  
"Right, yeah. Of course." He nodded, following Jurgen.  
He made his way smoothly to his room, having walked it a million times before, there is a small hall with three doors, Jurgen takes the left, revealing to be his room. It is a fairly big, luxurious room with indeed, a bed which could fit four people, but also a desk with writing paper and an ink pot and a goose feather.  
"It's beautiful." Robert states, looking around, in awe.  
"Welcome in my humble abode, sincerely." Jurgen gestured around the room, going to sit on a chair by the window. "Well, light yellows and oranges seem to enrich the space of the room and interior design has always been fun." Jurgen said, slightly swinging his legs on the high chair.  
"I love it." Robert said, smiling. He enjoyed every single second he spent with Jurgen.  
"Well, I'll leave you to get ready, I won't be joining you just yet. I have something I need to do, and that has been on a list of things I need to do for a long time." Jurgen said, speaking less loud word by word as he left the room.  
"Oh, sure." Robert said to nobody, as Jurgen was already gone.  
Jurgen goes downstairs and talks to Janvy for a bit, at some point turning beet red, and having to be calmed down by Janvy.  
When he returns upstairs Robert is fiddling with his watch, sitting on the bed.  
"Do you need any assistance?" Jurgen asks, leaning on the doorway.  
"Hmm. I might. This damned thing won't come off."  
"Ah, let me help you." Jurgen gently grabs the watch's buckle and undoes it carefully, trying his best not to be in the way of Robert.  
"Thank you." He says, smiling. He put the watch in his case, '"What were you doing just now?" He asked.  
"You’re welcome!" Jurgen says, light flush over his face, "Oh just talking to Janvy, I still need to do something though." Jurgen lightly fiddles with the sleeves of his blouse.  
"Oh? What is it?" He asked carefully.  
"If you don't mind I'll be writing away at my desk for a moment, I'd rather not... no I'd rather not say." He says, half covering his mouth with his hands.  
"Oh, of course." He said, smiling. "I'll wait."  
Jurgen goes to move to his desk, "You can go to sleep if you desire, it lays no burden upon me." He sits down and picks up his quill.  
"I'm not tired, so if you don't mind, I'll stay awake for a while."  
"That's okay too." Jurgen dips the quill in the ink pot and grabs a new piece of writing paper.  
Robert watches him do his thing, smiling, his cheeks pink.  
Jurgen starts to write, sometimes cursing at himself for a small mistake, the scribbling on the paper a lightly hypnotic sound, but it is vividly visible Jurgen is writing another letter. Jurgen's posture while writing is very slouched, and could not be good for him.  
"I could fall asleep to that." Robert says, barely comprehending what he is saying.  
Jurgen jolts up, "Ah! I forgot you were... here... heh" He lightly gniffles.  
"Oh! I'm sorry to startle you." He softly says.  
He writes a few more words and lays down the quill, quickly taking what seems to be his pajamas off the foot of the bed, leaving for a second and coming back in them.  
"I'll be joining you now, actually..." He yawns lightly, covering it up with his hands and lightly stretching his other arm.  
"Hmm." Robert mutters, barely awake. "Good.”  
Jurgen climbs onto the other side of the bed, thinking about what would happen if he touched Robert's arm then.  
Robert absently moved closer to Jurgen, almost close enough to embrace him.  
Jurgen notices Robert moving, and lays his hand down by the other's, slightly hoping Robert would actually grab it.  
And he did grab his hand.  
Jurgen almost couldn't believe it, he moved a little closer, about able to feel Robert his body heat.  
Robert was almost asleep, but conscious enough to realize what was happening. He embraced Jurgen.  
Not to say Jurgen fairly freaked out, but he did. He thought he was already dreaming, or maybe that his mind had made it up. But then he heard Robert's heartbeat again, and realize that it was actually real.  
the perfect moment, and he got the pleasure of being there with him, Jurgen couldn't help but fall asleep after a few minutes, the rhythmic beat of Robert's heartbeat working as a lullaby.  
Robert was already asleep.  
Robert woke up early in the morning. It took him a few seconds to adjust his eyes, and realize where he was. He noticed Jurgen in his arms, and jolted up, stumbling out of the bed.  
Jurgen almost was thrown off of the bed by Robert's movement, immediately his reflexes activated, but he was too slow, and also fell off of the bed.  
"Oh my-!" Jurgen exclaimed.  
"I'm going to make breakfast." Robert said, even though he didn't know where the kitchen was.  
Jurgen stayed quiet, trying to process what just happened. "W-what?"  
"Breakfast? The thing you eat in the morning?" He raised his eyebrow.  
"I- I know what... Never mind." Jurgen sighed, and sat down at his desk, still processing what happened.  
Robert left the room.  
Jurgen looked back at what he had written the night before, slightly waving off Robert "Have fun."  
Robert looked for Janvy, wondering if she was awake yet. His cheeks were a rosy color.  
Janvy was sitting at the table, a tea before her while she's reading the newspaper, "Oh! Mister Smirke, you're awake!" She said, smiling.  
He nodded slightly. "Good morning."  
"The display this morning was lovely, by the way, thank you for leaving the door open, too." She said, grinning, "Anyhow, would you like some tea? The water is still boiling."  
"I- yes. I would like that." He sat down next to her.  
Janvy stood up, having to stand on her toes to reach another mug, but while making another cup of tea still chatting about whatever, "The weather is lovely this morning, I went out for my morning walk and the sun seems a blessing."  
"Indeed. Nice weather seems rare these days. Well, I barely get out of my house anyway."  
"Well, I take every blessing I get by heart. Like this tea! It's one of my favorites and I compiled the leaves myself." She set the mug in front of Robert, turning around again to the small kitchen, leaning against it. "Or these flowers, I also grew these myself. I think they look lovely here."  
He smiled. "They do. You really like the outdoors, hmm?"  
"For somebody who works in a library... yes." Janvy looked up at the ceiling, just past a small, but delicate chandelier.  
"Ah, yes. Well, I prefer the indoors immensely. Which is obvious, I think."  
Janvy smiled, "Yet your walk with Mister Leitner a few weeks ago didn't seem like a problem, or at least, he didn’t mention your discomfort."  
"Well, it wasn't a walk- not exactly.” He said, trying to defend himself.  
"Well I am quite interested in what you were talking about, yet Mister Leitner refuses to tell me." She slouched a little, and went to sit back at the table.  
"Well, it's quite complicated." Robert stated, definitely not planning on involving her. For protection.  
"Ah, so it's classified, that's fine, I won't pry." She said, smiling.  
He nodded. "If it were safe, I would tell you."  
Janvy may have seemed careless, but she's very observant, and quickly notices when something was wrong, or not her business. "I understand."  
He smiled. "Thank God."  
Jurgen groggily came down the stairs, half stretching, but having to balance himself because he almost fell.  
"Good morning to you, too, Mister Leitner!" Janvy yelled from the kitchen.  
Robert tried really hard to not look at him, and stared into his tea cup.  
"Good morning, yes. Oh Janvy could you get me a tea too? Yes the one you made, it's such a lovely mix." He said, rummaging around by the bookshelves, seemingly trying to find something.  
"Ah, there you go." He pulled out a small box with a bunch of envelopes from the bottom of one of the shelves, grabbing one and putting it back, "Wonderous how you always seem to find them, Janvy, it seems like I'm getting old." Jurgen smiles jokingly at Janvy.  
"Yes, yes, Mister Leitner, your tea is right here by the way!" Janvy said, putting down another cup of tea.  
Robert had finished his tea, his eyes were now darting around the room. His head was overflowing with thoughts, mainly about Jurgen, but also about the matter that they were in great danger.  
"Hey, Jurgen?" Robert started, "I think there are some things we need to discuss. Urgently." He said, not having a clear idea as to what he meant.  
"Alright, alright, could you give me a minute?" Jurgen was quickly writing something on the envelope, putting the letter in and giving it to Janvy. "You know where to bring it to, I'll see you at noon, right?" The letter read the words 'For my dearest mother' on the front. Janvy nodded, and picked up her coat.  
"I'll be off, it was lovely meeting you, mister Smirke, I hope to hear more of you!" She closed the door behind her, off to the letter's destination.  
"Yeah, you too." Robert told the door.  
"You wanted to talk?" Jurgen said, lightly sipping his too-hot tea.  
"Hold on one second, I'm going to grab my notes. I, well I take them everywhere. I wasn't planning on telling you everything this quickly, but I feel that it is more important than ever right now."  
"I agree." Jurgen seemed to get a lot more serious, adjusting his posture for the occasion.  
Robert quickly stood up and came back, dragging his leather suitcase with him. He spread most of his notes out on the table. His handwriting was messy, and it was clear that he only wrote semi neat when writing letters.  
Jurgen noticed the unorganized suitcase, and almost had to keep himself from helping with ordering them.  
"So, I've told you about some of the powers, right? Well, I'm trying to divide them into categories. Which is quite difficult, as the different powers are more like color shades. But I feel like making categories would clear everything up a bit."  
"Yes, that does seem efficient, what categories have you planned?"  
"So far, I've got," he shoved one of the papers towards Jurgen. "The Dark, the Buried, and the Eye. I feel like those are the most easy to tell apart." He shoved another paper towards him. "Now, there's also the matter of rituals- which is Jonah Magnus' whole ambition. Which- also used to be mine, which is horrible, and stupid, but that's not the point right now." He said, speaking more and more softly as he went on.  
Jurgen nodded along with Robert, "Which things are you struggling with, I feel like these could be correct too."  
He stared forward for a moment, trying to find the correct words to phrase it. "Jonah Magnus is trying to perform The Eye's ritual." He stated, not as a reply to Jurgen, but more as a standalone thing.  
Jurgen nodded, processing the information slowly, and writing down key points himself.  
"But I don't think he understands it. I was after it as well, when I was younger. But it's- well, not to be messed with. When a ritual succeeds- if, a ritual succeeds- the world will end. Permanently, that is."  
Jurgen looked Robert in the eye, concernedly. "We... We'll stop him if it comes to it, I'm sure."  
He sighed. "But will we though? He's more powerful than we are, Jurgen."  
Jurgen stayed quiet, unknowing himself, unwilling to give false hope.  
"That's what I thought." Robert whispered. "We could either join him and become his slave, or see the world end. I didn't want to worry you, but alas."  
Jurgen looked down at his tea, not looking up for quite a bit, "We mustn't lose hope, if there is a sliver of a chance of stopping him, I will take it."  
"We... We should try to form the rest of the information in categories too, it could help." Jurgen continued, trying to change the atmosphere.  
"But how? I've been trying to come up with a solution for months, without success." He sighed. "and yeah, you are right. Any suggestions?"  
"well, A tactical approach seems necessary. What information have you piled up yet?"  
He handed him a page, containing scribbles of the kinds of powers and creatures he had experience with, or had read about. "Fire seems to pop up a lot as well."  
"In a form of arson, hate crime or just... fire?" Jurgen skimmed over the words, thinking about the books in his own humble library.  
"Just- fire. The fear of melting, burning alive."  
"they... They all have to do with what people are afraid of, yes? What are common fears that are listed here, but also appear in a normal daily life?"  
"Yeah, they seem to be manifestations of human fear. Hmm... Uh, might be a bit stupid, but- spiders?"  
Jurgen nods, "not stupid at all, spiders are commonly feared. Do you have any information piled up about the spiders? I'll look through the books, see if I can find anything." he stands up, walking to the nearest bookshelf.  
Robert muttered something, while skimming through his stuff. "I don't think it's the fear of just spiders, though. It's what they stand for."  
Jurgen makes a humming sound, and pulls out a book from the shelf, "I have one," He lays it on the table, the title reads 'Spider game', "This one caused quite the ruckus, the man who gave it to me didn’t say much, just 'that it belonged here'..." Jurgen looks back at it.  
"You just accept books from strangers? That's- what if someone attempts to kill you?”  
"not always, but I didn't have time to say no, as he threw it in the hallway, made that remark and left again. Of course I handled it with utmost care. Turns out this one only goes in effect if you fully read the book."  
"Well don't, then." Robert quickly said.  
Jurgen looks at Robert, "Yes, that was the plan. Read the book and get haunted by ghost spiders to see if our theory was correct." He said sarcastically.  
Robert chuckled softly. "I mean, I never know what to expect with you."  
Jurgen shot back a look, smiling, almost grinning, "Apparently I also don't know what to expect from you, according to last night" He said, turning back to the bookcase.  
"What do you mean?" He asked quickly.  
Jurgen doesn't respond, yet he keeps rummaging through the books. He does mutter something to himself, and then for a second turns beet red, but as fast as it happened it is also gone.  
"Are you- not going to respond?"  
Jurgen looks back at Robert, "You... you do remember, right? I didn't expect that, to say the least."  
"Remember what?" He said softly, knowing full well what Jurgen meant.  
"Oh... Well then..." Jurgen looked away again, first at the chandelier, then the bookshelf, then the ground.  
"Any other ideas?" Robert quickly said, changing the subject.  
Jurgen looks back up at the bookcase, "Do you have any other categories?"  
He looks at Jurgen. ``Hmm, I'm still trying to figure out what the spider one actually stands for.``  
Jurgen thinks for a second, trying to figure out the same thing, "What if we look at it in an abstract way?"  
``Like how?`` He asks, whipping on his chair.  
"Well, instead of thinking of the spider, thinking of the by-products, like webs, or eyes." Jurgen explained, sitting back at the table.  
``Oh. Hmm. Well, what do spiders- do? Are you scared of spiders?`` He asks, realising how asking about one's fears could quickly turn into something very personal.  
"Slightly," Jurgen sighed, looking into the teacup he had abandoned earlier, "I mean, their six legs and many eyes don't really seem... Natural. Not that I am one to speak about 'natural', but yes, slightly."  
``Ah. Well, I've never minded them.`` He stated, continuing to whip on his chair.  
"I mean, they're amazing for the eco-system and I'd never kill one, but it's annoying that they're living in my home rent free." Jurgen smiles.  
Robert shrugs. ``But what do they stand for. I don't understand.`` He said, massaging his forehead with his palms.   
"Uhm, I'm thinking about the skittering sound their little feet make, like something you're unaware of, but can always hear non the less?" Jurgen took a sip of his tea.  
``Hmm.`` He grabbed another pile of papers. ``Let's set that one aside for a while. Any idea what this might be? Death. Just- fear of death. But not just death, it's- just look at it.`` He said, giving Jurgen the paper. Robert was clearly on the edge of breaking down.  
Jurgen once again skimmed over it, taking some time to think, then saying, "So, not only death, but also loss?" Jurgen spoke carefully, looking at Robert as if he was made off glass and could shatter at any moment.  
``Just- the idea of you ending. The thing that comes for everyone eventually.``  
"So... The end?" Jurgen said, staring at the ceiling, eyes dark and a little too invested.  
``Yeah, exactly. That's a great name, actually. `` he said, scribbling it down on the paper with the other decided terms, adding a description.  
Jurgen just scribbled down, very noticeably taking his time writing the letters 'The End - Death and loss' on the paper.  
``Meat.`` Robert said.  
"M-meat?" Jurgen said.  
``Indeed. Corpses. Flesh. Butchers, bones...`` Robert mutters. ``Cannibals.`` He adds.  
"Oh goodness... Would that even be a well-known fear? I for sure have never thought of a cannibal storming into my house before..."  
``Ah, but I don't think it's inherently a human fear.``  
"You think that animals are involved... Yes, that slipped past me, of course animals would be involved!" Jurgen exclaimed, putting his hands on the table next to his mug.  
``They might be less complex than humans, but they still feel fear. Which brings me to these 2 concepts- they overlap quite a bit, but I think they should still be two separate things. The fear of being hunted and chased, and the fear of unpredictable violence, which is also a human fear- war.``  
"Being slaughtered..." Jurgen got a little quiet after he said that, quietly sipping his tea. It was not a comfortable kind of quiet.  
``Uh-uh.`` Robert muttered, trying to awkwardly break the silence. ``Quite a bit, huh? And the eye watches it all...``  
"I-it's... A lot. Yes. A lot to take... in." Jurgen struggles to say.  
``...takes it all in.`` He adds, whispering.  
"What are you thinking?" Jurgen says, a little clearer.  
``A lot.`` He states, watching a spider making its way across the wall.  
"You do know I am asking for something more specific."  
``Well, there's plenty to choose from. My head's never silent.``  
Jurgen looks Robert in the eye, "Then pick your poison."  
``Let's just continue listing, I want to finish this. Maybe it'll organize my thoughts.``  
"Which one's next? I'm thinking something to do with bugs?"  
``Hmm. Indeed. And illness.``  
"Like how a worm could go through Earth or skin?" Jurgen lightly riled at his own words. "It seems... So corrupted..."  
``The Corruption.`` Robert said loudly, slamming his fist on the table.  
Jurgen almost flies back, during the silence he had not been expecting any loud sounds, "Y-yes! That seems perfect, but please sit down!"  
``Yes, s-sorry.`` He said, sitting down again.  
Jurgen takes another sip of his tea, gleeful it hadn't been spilled, "I may have another one."  
``Yes?`` He said, locking his eyes with him.  
"Loneliness." Jurgen looks back at him, a glint in his eye, "You can't tell me you've never been sat at home and missed the presence of another human being, or even an animal."  
Robert looked away from him, staring at the wall. ``You are very right.``  
Jurgen looked at Robert, hearing the change of tone and feeling slightly guilty, he didn't mean to word it that way.  
``So, the lonely.`` Robert stated, his voice suddenly raspy.  
"Y-yes... That seems like a fitting name..." Jurgen's tone changed to a less enthusiastic one.  
``Hmm.`` He scribbled it down, not needing to add much description.  
Jurgen followed the same action, lightly making a sound as he places a dot next to it out of habit, "Are you scared of anything?"  
``Of course.`` He answers plainly.  
"Anything we haven't listed yet? You don't have to tell me if you think it's too personal." Jurgen looked back at the suddenly very familiar teacup.  
``Your mind-`` His voice cracks, and he tries again. ``Losing one's sanity.``  
Jurgen listened to what he said, but felt slightly guilty for asking, "Yes, that seems... Like a mutual fear."  
``Hmm.`` Robert says, once again adding nothing to the conversation. ``Doors.`` He says.  
"Doors?" Jurgen echoed.  
``Mazes.`` Robert was staring at the wall again, still following the spider.  
Jurgen followed Robert's gaze, interested in why he kept moving his head, but was not met with a lovely surprise, "Oh goodness-" He exclaimed.  
``Hmm?`` Robert muttered, looking at Jurgen, struggling to keep his eyes focused.  
Jurgen regained his composure, "I-I uhm, no, uhm, I wasn't expecting a spider..."  
``Hmm. I'll kill it.`` He said silently, getting up and smashing the tiny spider with a paper. ``There.``  
Jurgen looks nothing short of horrified. "I-I-" Jurgen stammered, "I did tell you I n-never kill them, didn't I?"  
``You didn't want me to kill it?`` He asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Oh- No, I'm glad you did I... personally prefer keeping them alive..." Jurgen took a deep breath, "It is mosquito season after all."  
``Oh. Well. `` He said, returning to his notes. ``So. The insanity one? Yeah. Doors. Mazes. Fractals. I catch myself drawing them sometimes, those fractals.``  
"A-ah, yes, spiraling into madness seems to be a fairly common fear." Jurgen was still a little taken aback from the seconds before.  
``The Spiral.`` Robert yelled, almost knocking the table over.  
Jurgen once again almost fell off of his chair, "Could you stop doing that, I am not comfortable."  
"Oh. Yeah. I'm so sorry,,," he said. "I am quite- unstable."  
"That's... That's okay." Jurgen says, softer than before.  
'"T-thank you." He said, genuinely feeling validated.  
Jurgen nods, his mouth opening but not saying anything.  
``I th- I think we've been over almost everything.`` Robert said, struggling to speak.  
"Y-yes. What's left?"  
``idontknow.`` His words melted together. He rubbed his forehead, trying to ease his head ache.  
"Are you okay? D-do you want to take a break from this? It is, after all, a lot..." Jurgen sighed, "I think I need a break myself..."  
``Do you want me to make you some tea?`` He asked, turning to look at Jurgen.  
"No, no, it'd be rude to ask of you... You didn't answer my question, are you alright?"  
``Hmm.`` He said, doodling fractals on his paper.  
"Robert?" Jurgen knew something was wrong.  
``Yes?`` He replied, not looking up.  
"Are you okay?" Jurgen asked, a little more forceful than before.  
``Define okay?``  
"Satisfactory. Now speak up, please." Jurgen said, lightly irritated.  
``Could be better I guess.`` He stated, not opening up whatsoever.  
Jurgen walked over and grabbed one of Robert's hands in his own, "What's wrong?" He asked, sounding very concerned.  
``I mean- they're so close.`` He said, closing his eyes.  
Jurgen sat down at the chair next to Robert, not letting go of his hand, "Who are?" He spoke in a careful tone.  
``F- Sorry, I need to. I need to- yeah.`` He stumbled up, walking away from the table.  
Jurgen let go of Robert's hand, but didn't say anything, trying to give Robert some room to think.  
He returned after a minute, his face pale and his eyes widened. ``Fuck. Jurgen?``  
"Robert?"  
``There's- a door. Just as I suspected. And-``  
"Robert, I don't see any doors out of place?" Jurgen got very concerned, very quickly.  
``Just follow me, okay? You'll see.`` He grabbed Jurgens wrist, pulling him along to a wall.  
Jurgen was powerless to Robert, but still couldn't see any doors, "Robert, there's nothing here..."  
``There is.`` He said, convinced. ``Do you think I'm making it up?``  
"I don't, but there is no door in my vision, I don't know what to tell you." Jurgen was genuinely confused, but knew that Robert was not lying.  
``FUCK. Fuck. I don't- I can't. I don't want it to mark me.`` He said, touching the door that was definitely there, whether Jurgen was able to see it or not.  
Jurgen got very scared the moment Robert stuck out his hand and grabbed his wrist, "If there is a door here, and you don't want whatever is inside to 'mark' you, I'd rather you'd not open it."  
``Why would the- Spiral- try to mark me as theirs, I don't understand.`` He said, stepping away from the blue door.  
Jurgen didn't say anything, he didn't understand either.  
``One is going to take me eventually.`` He said, trying hard to ignore the way the door called to him.  
"Robert I do not know what is going on but I think you should drink something, regardless of the door."  
``Hmm. You got any alcohol?`` He asked, even though he doesn't usually drink, he was craving something to numb his thoughts.  
"Absolutely not, Robert." Jurgen looked Robert in his eyes, grabbing his shoulders.  
"Why not?"  
"Robert the sun rose an hour ago."  
"And so?"  
"Well, I'll just make you a cup of tea, yes?" Jurgen insisted.  
"Fine, if you must. " he said plainly.  
Jurgen moved to the kitchen again, boiling water for Robert's tea.  
"Err anyway, I'm feeling much better already."  
"Robert, if there's anything wrong you can talk to me, really. I may not always know what to say, but it should be a burden off of your back." Jurgen walked over to Robert, putting one of his hands on his shoulder, and grabbing his hand with the other.  
"Did I not just tell you that I am fine..." Robert said, avoiding eye contact and looking at his lips instead.  
Jurgen halfly gave up, putting his forehead on Robert's shoulder, "Can you believe it? It is only morning and I am already tired..."  
"You can go to bed if you are exhausted." Robert said softly, resisting the urge to stroke Jurgens hair.  
"No, no, this is..." Jurgen sighed, fairly deeply, and took his head off of Robert's shoulder, looking him in the eye, "It's more of a mental tired than a physical one."  
"Ah, yes, I get that. Can I- Can I help you with anything?" He asked, his eyes scanning Jurgens face.  
Jurgen shook his head, "I, I don't think so... Just... Talk to me?" Jurgen seemed a little tired of himself, and sat down.  
"Why do you want me to talk to you so bad?" He asked, leaning against the wall.  
"A... A feeling of sanity. Like there is somebody here that understands." Jurgen put a hand in front of his mouth, he did not mean to actually say that.  
"I understand you." He stated, continuing to leave a long silence. "I- I'm sorry. I'm not really good at talking."  
"It's... okay. The silence doesn't seem as deafening as it usually does." He carefully removed his hand from his mouth, understanding that Robert actually does understand. Jurgen talked slowly, and chose his words with care.  
"The door is talking to me." He blurts out, trying really hard to not run towards it and bust through it.  
Jurgen stood up immediately, trying to keep Robert away from the wall. "I have no idea what to do-"  
"Hmm. Me neither. Maybe I should just give in?," He proposed, knowing full well that that was a stupid plan.  
"No." Jurgen said, sternly.  
"But how do I numb the screams?"  
"Uhm, well, you could try to sleep? Maybe it could help..." Jurgen didn't feel like it was a good idea, but his mind kept telling it that it would be.  
"What if I sleepwalk? I tend to do that a lot-"  
"I'll be here to wake you up, or at very least lock the door." Jurgen values his options, not seeing great value in any of them.  
"Hmm. Maybe that's our best option indeed. I'm so sorry for bringing you into my mess."  
"Don't worry about me, it's... fine." Jurgen muttered something after that, but he almost couldn't hear it himself.  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes, I am sure." Jurgen smiled softly at Robert.  
"O-okay." He said, smiling back. When he entered his bed, he crashed almost immediately.  
Jurgen locked the door behind him, and went to sit at the desk, "Sure hope he doesn't mind me being here too..."  
Robert was enduring a restless sleep, and kept muttering things.  
Jurgen sat the chair a little closer to Robert so he could hear what he was saying.  
"yes, soon." Robert muttered. "3 turns to the right, 2 to the left."  
Jurgen had no idea what to respond, or if to wake Robert. He decided it would be best to write down what he said, because it was valuable information.  
"no, that's absurd! I don't." his muttering seemed to be all over the place.  
Jurgen didn't think that this additional information was specific enough to write down.  
"not him." he continued, pushing his head in the pillow.  
Jurgen decided that Robert was getting a little too restless for his comfort, and lightly shook his shoulder.  
He opened one eye. "Hmm?"  
"Oh, good, you're awake," Jurgen let out a small breath of relief, "you kept muttering things in your sleep, do you recall anything?"  
"Uhh." He tried really hard to think of anything. "Just those fractals, I'm afraid. Sorry."  
"Did..." Jurgen thought for a second, "Did the screams stop?"  
"Yeah.. I think so.."  
"Well that's a plus..." Jurgen still hadn't let go of Robert's shoulder.  
"I'm scared. Terrified, really."  
"Specifically about?"  
"The end of the world. I just- I feel like it's such a huge possibility. I find myself unable to think about my future, since I feel like I don't have one." He said, opening up more than he had wanted to.  
Jurgen awkwardly put himself over Robert to resemble a hug, "I'm sure we'll find a way out of this, really."  
"Well, I'm glad you think that way." He stated. "It's your turn to sleep."  
"I- But what if the door is still there? You can't keep yourself away and if I am asleep nobody would be there to stop you!" Jurgen exclaimed, not denying that he should sleep too.  
"Sleep. Please?" He bit his lip, wanting Jurgen to take care of himself.  
Jurgen sat up in the chair again, "B-But-"  
Robert shook his head. "Your health is important to me, Jurgen."  
"As to me, sometimes, but you not getting swallowed by some door is more of a priority to me right now," Jurgen was talking a little faster than he usually would.  
"I'll be fine. Rest, please." Robert got out of the bed, pulling Jurgen towards it.  
Jurgen knew that struggling against Robert would be useless, and therefore didn't, "If you get eaten by that door I will personally make sure that you will haunt this building for the rest of your afterlife."  
"That's so romantic." He joked, yawning.  
Jurgen flushed red and shut up, staying quiet.  
"Sleep well then. He said, opening the door. "I'll give you some privacy."  
"Wait!" Jurgen exclaimed, still very red up to his ears, "I- I think I'd feel safer if you'd stay here..." Jurgen seemed to shrink into the bed, lightly ashamed of what he just asked.  
"Y-you're sure?"  
"Yeah..." The word was almost muffled by the blanket.  
"Oh. Well, of course." He sat down at Jurgens desk.  
This time Jurgen didn't think the silence seemed pleasing at all, and almost couldn't fall asleep because of it.  
At the desk the former mutterings of Robert were written down on a piece of paper, open to read for Robert.  
"So he heard." He muttered to himself, maybe a little bit too loud.  
Jurgen, who is a very light sleeper, and almost wasn't asleep yet heard him, "Hmm?"  
"What? No, nothing."  
Jurgen closed his eyes again, seemingly trying to fall asleep again.  
Robert sighed, deeply. The door was still calling out to him. He had lied to Jurgen, but it was only to protect him.  
Jurgen slept on soundly, unknowingly.  
he left the room silently.  
Jurgen didn't notice.  
Robert fiddled with the doorknob of the newly appeared door. He just had to know who was screaming. Screaming his name.  
Robert opened the door, only to see Jurgen. But it wasn't him, it couldn't be. Jurgen was asleep. Right? Right?  
"Jurgen??? Is that really you?"  
"Of course it is, who else would it be. There's nothing to fear here."  
"What are you doing in there? You told me to keep away yourself." Robert said. His eyes had a weird green glow on them.  
Keys could be heard jingling at the door, and out of nowhere it swung open, revealing the happy-go-lucky Janvy, "Mister Leitner! I'm ba-" She dropped her keys looking at Robert, shocked at the display.  
"Jurgen?" Robert said, not hearing nor noticing Janvy. He set one foot into the glowing hallway.  
Janvy rushed over, she knew something was terribly wrong, "Mister Smirke, I have no idea what is going on, and that's not the point right now, but still!" She grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the door.  
The door slammed shut, "W-what? Where am I? Where's Jurgen?"  
"The Leitner library, and I do not know! What have you done to mister Leitner?! What the hell was that door?!" Janvy didn't mean to burst out, but she was just very, very confused.  
"What? I didn't do anything to him! I would never!"  
"Then where is he?!"  
"I DON'T KNOW." he yelled, still barely out of his trance.  
Janvy was taken aback a little by Robert yelling, knowing he didn't actually have any bad intent was a blessing, but not knowing where her boss was had the opposite effect, "We... We have to calm down, search the building."  
"FUCK. THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN." Robert said loudly.  
Janvy grabbed Robert his shoulders. "Listen. You need to calm down, we won't get any further if we don't."  
"Get your hands off of me, please." He said, trying to be calm.  
Jurgen woke up from Robert screaming, noticing he was in the room alone, but too groggy to do anything as investigate.  
Janvy let go immediately, and took a step back.  
"Robert!?" Jurgen exclaimed, trying to find if he was still upstairs.  
"JurGEN? IS THAT REALLY YOU? Janvy, tell me, do you hear him?!"  
"I do! In the very distance..." Janvy was already booking it to the stairs. Less than carefully she sprinted up, skipping a few steps at a time.  
Robert was wondering around somewhere at the book shelves.  
"Janvy? Where are you?”  
Jurgen got up after Janvy could finish saying 'door', he bolted down the stairs, looking around frantically, "Robert?!"  
"Jurgen?!" He exclaimed, bonking his head against a shelf.  
"Robert you're okay!" Jurgen basically ran towards Robert, putting his hands on his shoulders and hugging him.  
"YOU'RE okay! How- how did you get out?!" He asked, also embracing Jurgen. He was unaware that Jurgen hadn't left his room.  
"G-get out? I... I was asleep, remember?"  
"What? No, I saw you. "  
Jurgen grabbed his shoulders again and put a little distance between them, "What... What? No, I've been asleep! Robert what happened?"  
Robert shot pink. "You were? Oh. Well, never mind then." Robert sure as hell wasn't going to admit that the Spiral had used an image of Jurgen as bait.  
"Robert what happened?" Jurgen moved one of his hands to Robert's cheek.  
"Nothing." Robert said, staring into Jurgens eyes.  
Jurgen comes a little closer to Robert's face to inspect his eyes, "Robert, your eyes are glowing." A small silence fell, "Robert. Your eyes, they're glowing?!"  
He gniffled. "What? Of course they are not. That's absurd."  
"Robert do I look like I am in for japes? They're glowing a slight green, tell me, what the hell happened?"  
"Don't worry about it." He said plainly.  
"Your eyes are glowing, I will worry about it."  
He shook his head. "I should go home, I think." He avoided Jurgens eyes, and once again chose his lips as a resting place.  
"Robert please!" Jurgen didn't let go of Roberts shoulder.  
"What?"  
"This could be key to our research!" Jurgen truly got desperate.  
He shook his head. "No, I really don't think so-" he knew that he was wrong.  
"Robert we still weren't finished with our research, even, why do you suddenly want to leave?" Jurgen tried to calm down.  
"Good question. I don't think I can answer it."  
"That is not true and you know it." Jurgen said in a soft tone, embracing Robert again.  
"I do." He carefully stroke Jurgens hair.  
"Then please, tell me..." Jurgen may have seemed calm, but was still very distressed.  
"I opened the door."  
"Oh Robert..." Jurgen laid his head down on Robert's shoulder, trying to find comforting words that were far out of reach for him.  
"I'm so sorry, I know that I promised not to- I mean, it didn't mark me, I don't think- but you- well i mean, not you. But someone that looked like you, told me to go through it, and-"  
"Don't." Jurgen interrupted, his voice soft, yet careful.  
"Don't what?" He said, his voice cracking.  
Jurgen lifted his head off of Robert's shoulder, "Don't tell me if you don't want to." Jurgen's eyes were watery, almost on the brink of crying.  
"I just don't want them to use you." He said, touching Jurgens cheek.  
"Then forget me."  
"W-what?" Robert said, his voice shaky.  
"Of course the things you fear are going to use people close to you to get you..." Jurgen said, talking fast.  
"But I don't- what? I can't just- not think about you.." Robert said, stuttering.  
"W-what are you talking about." Jurgen weirdly smiled, somehow finding joy in that statement.  
"Well, I mean- what? Uh. No, I just mean." His cheeks turned bright red. "I DONT kNOW what I meant."  
"Me neither," Jurgen flushed red, trying to ignore his heart and stomach.  
"Well, that's a relief." Robert said, desperately trying to not look at his lips, but failing. "Ijustmean. I don’t WANT to forget you either." He said, his voice getting softer with each word.  
"I-I- I don't want to forget you either! Really..." Jurgen put one of his hands back on Robert's cheek.  
"Then why did you propose that." He asked, caressing Jurgen’s cheek.  
"I- I- thought it seemed logical? To not let anybody use who you care about you... care about nobody..." Jurgen got a little more quiet with each word, he leaned into the touch.  
"I haven't cared for anyone in 30 years. And now I finally do, I can't just- let..that..go.."  
Jurgen, who's eyes had already been teary finally spilled over, but in a different way than was first intended.  
"Don't cry.." Robert said softly, wiping the tears away with his thumb.  
"C-can't help i-it" Jurgen stuttered his way through a sentence, voice breaking multiple times.  
"It's okay." Robert said, softly pushing his forehead against Jurgens.  
Jurgen smiles a broken smile, placing both his hands back at Robert's shoulders.  
"I think- I think I might-" he stuttered, not finishing his sentence.  
Jurgen doesn't reply, he just shocks a little as an aftermath of crying.  
Robert looked at the floor, not saying anything. "uh."  
Jurgen removed his forehead from Robert's, looking him in the eyes, questioning what he was going to say without saying a single word.  
"No. I suppose that's- yeah." He shook his head, biting his lip.  
Jurgen embraced Robert once more, "It's okay, really."  
"No, I wanted to- I- Good lord, I'm really bad at this."  
Jurgen tangled his hand in Robert his hair in a caring way, wordlessly conveying emotions.  
"I," He looked at Jurgen, trying to tell him the right words with his eyes. He cupped his face.  
Jurgen didn't struggle against it, leaning into the touch.  
"I really don't know if I could even say it." He muttered, desperately hoping he hadn't misread any signs.  
"Then don't say it, show it." Jurgen didn't say more, but his eyes conveyed a million words describing more than thousand emotions.  
"I've never- hmpff." He grabbed his face once again, pressing his lips against Jurgens.  
Jurgen leaned into it, he had been waiting for this moment for so long, and now it finally came. He broke the kiss, and put their foreheads together.  
"Yes"  
"I- I'm sorry- I don't know if you-" he stuttered.  
"Yes!" Jurgen repeated, pressing Robert's lips against his again.  
"Oh! Good- good. Yeah." He smiled at him. "I'm so glad."  
Jurgen couldn't stop smiling, and kissed Robert's nose gently, "Neat"  
"You are very cute." Robert stated, attempting a compliment.  
Jurgen flushed completely red, and couldn't help but let a laugh slip past his lips, unable to form an actual sentence. "I- you, You... You. You!" He stammered, unbelievingly and admirably.  
He smiled halfly. "Me? What about me?"  
Jurgen smiled and pressed his lips to Robert's, breaking it a second after and replying, "You."  
"Oh." He said softly, fully red.  
"Just... you..." Jurgen whispered, "Everything about you."  
"I'm- come on now, don't-" He stuttered.  
Jurgen gniffles, wipes away his tears and smiles brighter than anybody had ever seen before, "What?"  
"I'm bad at compliments." Robert admitted.  
"I guess I'll have to live with that." Jurgen smiled.  
``I guess so.`` Robert said, smiling back.   
"Somehow I don't think I'll mind it very much at all." He said, lovingly caressing Robert's cheek.  
``Hmm. I like you a lot.`` He said, slowly and clearly, holding Jurgens other hand, Jurgen hummed in response, placing a quick kiss on Robert's temple.  
He sighed deeply, stroking Jurgens hair. ``so what now?``  
"Yeah... What now?" Jurgen says.  
``I asked you because I have no idea.`` He muttered.  
Jurgen laughed, "Me neither..."  
``Where's Janvy? We didn't part on a good note.``  
"Jan...vy... Probably still upstairs."  
That moment the familiar creek of the stairs sounded, Janvy coming down.  
Robert quickly let go of Jurgen, regaining his composure. Jurgen grabs Robert's hand, lovingly, caressing the back of it with his thumb.  
Janvy made her way downstairs and leaned against the wall next to it, "I... I've got nothing to say, even though I want to know what that door was, Mister Smirke." She didn't look comfortable in her place, at all.  
``I would tell you if I knew, Janvy.`` He said, wiggling his hand out of Jurgens grip.  
Jurgen looked Robert in the eye, a little hurt, but then made his way over to Janvy, "I..." He looked at Robert, "I'm sorry, but we... we can't tell you, and I know that you probably already know that, but it's really for your own safety." Jurgen said in a sad tone.  
``Indeed it is.`` Robert added silently.  
Janvy nodded, "I know. I understand too, but if things like that keep happening here... I know what I signed up for when I first came to work here but still this... I don't know." She said, making big gestured yet keeping very much to herself.  
``While I am here, nothing'll happen to you, okay? They're not after you.`` He said.  
"But who are they after? I- There's danger and I want to protect you, you both from danger!" She looked distressed.  
``Well, some of them are after me, but obviously that's not the main focus. And nobody can help me, so don't break your head about it.`` Robert said.  
Janvy looked even more confused, "Them? No, I promised I wouldn't question."  
``We'll take care of it.`` He said, sounding confident, while not believing in himself even one bit.  
"Confidence isn't the answer, Robert, it's actions." Jurgen said out of nowhere, "We should be coming up with a plan..."  
``Any suggestions?`` He said plainly.  
Jurgen thought for a second, unable to come up with anything, "Afternoon tea?"  
``Yes.`` Robert replied.  
Jurgen goes to sit at the table, but instead of the short side where only one chair could be seated he sat at the longer side, and gestured Robert to sit next to him. Robert did so, fiddling with his necklace.  
Jurgen slid his hand into Robert's under the table, "Janvy, could you prepare something, please?"  
Robert softly caressed Jurgens hand. ``Jurgen, we could get in trouble.`` He said carefully.  
"Don't worry, Janvy isn't going to get us in trouble." Jurgen said.  
``Maybe not, but-``  
Janvy walked past the other side of the table to the kitchen, quietly humming to herself while she prepared heaven-knows-what.  
Robert muttered some inaudible words. ``I need to go home in a bit, I think.``  
Jurgen squeezed Robert's hand softly, caringly, "Oh, is something the matter?"  
"No, no, no. I just need to organize some stuff."  
Jurgen didn't question any further, just hummed in response, resisting the urge to lay his head on Robert's shoulder.  
"I'll write you."  
"I think I'd l-like that." Jurgen lightly stumbled over his words, talking a little faster than that his brain could correct himself.  
"O-of course." He said, not being able to produce long answers.  
"You are still staying for afternoon tea, are you not?" Janvy asked, turning around from the kitchen.  
Robert jolted up. "Uh, I'm not sure."  
"Oh, well, I prepared a pot just in case." This was signaled by the teakettle whistling away. Janvy set down a single plate with a few scones, setting a little pot of jam beside it.   
Jurgen quickly let go of Robert's hand as not to reveal them.  
"Thank you." He said quickly.  
"Mister Smirke would you like some tea, I already know mister Leitner will, but I'm not sure you do?" Janvy said, already trying to grab two cups from the high cupboard.  
"No, I'm good, thank you." He shot a weak smile at her.  
"Oh Janvy-" Jurgen stood, and grabbed the two cups for her, him being quite a bit taller than her. Jurgen looked back at Robert, already knowing what look would be on his face by the tone of his voice.  
Janvy smiled back lightly and gestured to the scones, "Well then make sure to enjoy some of the scones."  
Robert nodded. "Will do?"  
Janvy smiled.  
Jurgen set the teacups on the table, Janvy's on the opposite end. He sat back down next to Robert, lacing their fingers together and throwing a wink at him.  
Robert shot red, but did nothing.  
Jurgen lightly blushed himself and smiled.  
Janvy picked the teakettle up and poured Jurgen a cup, then herself. She sat down at the table too.  
Robert didn't know what to say, and stared onto the floor.  
"Have you got anything planned anytime soon, Janvy?" Jurgen asked, trying to fill the silence.  
Janvy shook her head, taking the smallest sip of her tea, but setting it down immediately again after realizing it was too hot.  
Robert opened his mouth to say something, but then realized he had nothing of worth to add.  
Janvy was the first to grab a scone, silently putting some of the jam on it.  
``So, Janvy, you're done with college, yes?`` Robert asked.  
"Oh! almost! It's the last week starting Monday." She got a very excited glint in her eyes.  
``That's amazing! Any future plans?`` He asked, invested.  
"Well at least for the time being I am planning to keep working here." She said, looking at Jurgen, who was nodding along. Jurgen had heard that a million times, and he wasn't planning on firing her any time soon.  
Robert nodded. ``Sounds like a great plan.``  
"What are you planning on doing?" She asked Robert.  
``Wh-what? I mean. Continuing doing what am I am right now?`` There was clear doubt in his voice, seeing as he thought he was doomed.  
"Oh, well I don't really know much of what you do as a job, mister Leitner always fails to mention." She looked at Jurgen, accusingly.  
``I am an architect.`` He stated.  
Jurgen didn't say anything, he just looked down at the table, suddenly being very interested in the kind of wood it was.  
"Not just an architect, a good one too." Jurgen added silently.  
``Well, that's up for debate of course.``  
Jurgen looked back at Robert, glanced down at them holding hands for a fraction of a second and looked back up, "Well I think your buildings are beautiful."  
Janvy lightly sighed.  
``Thank you, Jurgen.`` Robert said, not looking at him.  
Janvy smiled, then lightly gniffled, "You do know you're not being very inconspicuous, right?"  
"Hmm?" Robert looked at her with a puzzled look.  
"You're holding hands... again." She smiles, "The whole time I was preparing the scones too, actually"  
"Do you have an extra pair of eyes or something?" Robert said mockingly.  
"No, of course not, that would be ridiculous," She gniffles, "I've known mister Leitner for over two years now, I know when he's acting different. Leaning over the table, or eating with his left hand are both things I haven't seen him do before."  
"Well, if you say so." Robert stuttered.  
Jurgen was beet red, his head on the table, not letting go of Robert's hand.  
"It's n-" Robert shut his mouth again.  
Janvy shot a look over to Robert, knowingly. "He sometimes doesn't shut up about you, y'know?"  
Jurgen changed his heads position so his face was facing away from Robert.  
"Obviously, I didn't." He stuttered.  
Janvy just smiled.  
"Mister Leitner, do you have anything to add?"  
A muffled sound came from Jurgen, meaning absolutely nothing.  
"Hmpf. Well, I think it is time for me to go." Robert stated, standing up  
Jurgen did, stupidly, not let go of Robert's hand.  
Robert didn't notice. He was a strong man, and before he knew it, he had pulled Jurgen up as well.  
Janvy picked up her teacup, silently sipping at it, throwing a knowing look at them.  
Jurgen silently yelped at the tug at his arm pulling him to his feet, confused by the movement, "Ah! Robert!"  
"Well, let go then-"  
Jurgen silently did, but didn't sit down again, "Shall I see you out?"  
"Of course." He said, making his way to the hall to grab his jacket and hat.  
Jurgen walked along, leaving Janvy to sip her tea.  
"That was- not ideal," Robert stuttered.  
"It went better than I thought it would..." Jurgen said.  
"Well, you mustn't have had high expectations then."  
Jurgen sighed, "Absolutely not."  
Robert looked into Jurgens eyes, and sighed. "My god, what have you done to me." He said softly.  
"Could ask you the same thing," He replied silently, slowing coming a little closer to Robert, "If you're leaving already... I do get a goodbye kiss, right." Jurgen lovingly grinned at Robert. It may have been worded as a question, but Jurgen wasn't actually asking.  
He scoffed. "Oh, you do?"  
Jurgen laid his hand on Robert's lower back, the other grabbing his cheek, "Yeah, I think so."  
"Oh, you do." Robert kissed him passionately, cupping his face.  
That took Jurgen by surprise, but a pleasant one, at least, "For somebody who is bad at compliments you are a really nice romantic," He said, breaking the kiss.  
"Hmm. Of course. I've read plenty of books on it." He grinned a smug grin.  
"And you're not even the librarian." Jurgen smiled, going back in for a more tender, loving kiss.


End file.
